Mata Nui Online Game
The Mata Nui Online Game, known during its first release as the Mata Nui Adventure Game, was the first online game on BIONICLE.com. A point-and-click adventure game made in Flash, it featured the Matoran Takua as the main character as he traveled across Mata Nui, witnessing (and sometimes even influencing) such important events such as the coming of the Toa, the first battle against Makuta, and the awakening of the Bohrok. It was very popular, and served as a means of experiencing the world and culture of Mata Nui firsthand. An offline version was made available for download on March 2006-February 2009. A sequel was made, the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle, but it was glitch-ridden and wasn't as popular, until a group called BioMedia Project helped remove the glitches and made various updates to the offline game (with the permission from the team who created MNOG II). It has since been removed from Lego.com & Bionicle.com. It was rereleased by Templar Studios in 2013. Storyline Tahu's Arrival The adventure picks up immediately after the events of BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa, with the player as an amnesiac Takua on the beach of Ta-Wahi. Almost immediately, he spots a large, opened Canister lying on the beach before him, with a set of large footprints in the sand leading away from it. Takua follows them into a field of volcanic rock, where he catches a glimpse of a tall, red-armored being, who then walks away. Turning back toward the beach, Takua's attention is again redirected by a distressed-looking Ga-Matoran yelling for help. Trapped Undersea The blue-armoured Matoran introduces herself as Maku, and tells Takua that her village has been attacked by a vicious Tarakava, and she is the sole escapee. Having lost his memory, the Ta-Matoran has no idea what she is talking about, but decides to help Maku anyway. Borrowing Maku's boat, Takua travels to Ga-Koro to discover that it has indeed been attacked and heavily damaged, but initially sees no sign of the villagers. However, he eventually spots a thin tube poking out of the water, with female voices issuing from it. The lead speaker identifies herself as Turaga Nokama, and tells Takua that she and the other Ga-Koronans had taken refuge inside a hut during the Tarakava's attack, but the Rahi had damaged the pump that keeps the hut afloat, trapping the Ga-Matoran underwater, with a slowly decreasing air supply. To save them, Takua borrows a Lightstone from Nokama's Hut, and quickly locates the pump's missing piece at the bottom of the sea. He fixes and reactivates the pump, raising the Ga-Matoran's hut to the surface and freeing them... Right as the Tarakava returns for another attack. Right as the reptilian Rahi is about to kill Nokama with a blow from its powerful arms, the Toa of Water, Gali leaps in to block the blow, and engages the monster one-on-one. After a brief duel, Gali jumps onto the Tarakava's back and "rides" it into the sea. Following a brief, unseen struggle underwater, the now-docile Tarakava emerges along with Gali, who triumphantly holds up a rusted, tarnished mask. Return to Ta-Koro As Ga-Koro is being rebuilt, Takua takes a boat back to Ta-Wahi, and decides to do some exploring in the area where he had first glimpsed Tahu. Eventually, he wanders into a shadowy, dangerous forest of burnt, dead trees, filled with the howls of unseen monsters. As he continues tentatively through, he encounters a lone, red Matoran moving very, very slowly. This strange Matoran introduces himself as Kapura, and explains that he is "practicing." Eventually, Takua moves on, and re-discovers the volcanic village of Ta-Koro. Here, he encounters Turaga Vakama, who reveals that the Matoran had been banished from Ta-Koro. However, Vakama goes on to describe the arrival of Tahu, the red Toa that the Matoran had first glimpsed on the beach, and how the Ta-Koro Guard, led by Jala, had accidentally mistook Tahu for a Rahi, and caught him in their trap. Fortunately, Vakama arrived before anyone got hurt, and explained Tahu's presence. This, the Turaga tells the wanderer, is a joyous day for the Ta-Matoran, but also mentions that he's receiving prophecies predicting the arrival of another unknown hero, of which he is uncertain... Onu-Koro Leaving Vakama's hut, Takua ventures from Ta-Koro into a large network of tunnels, which eventually brought him into Onu-Koro, an underground village lit by lightstones. After helping a group of miners access a cave filled with lightstone, the Ta-Matoran travels down a tunnel route marked "Le-Koro", only to happen upon a large group of Onu-Matoran digging a highway to Le-Koro. After talking with one of them, Taipu, the Onu Matoran successfully break through into the bright, verdant forest of Le-Wahi. Taipu, who has always dreamed of visiting the lush jungle, begs Takua to take him along on his journey to Le-Koro, and the Ta-Matoran is forced to accept. Taipu is ecstatic, but when he spots the tree village of Le-Koro, he is promptly abducted by a Nui-Rama. Chapter One: *Prophecy Takua awakes on a beach, and learns the legend of how Great Spirit Mata Nui was cast into a deep sleep by his jealous brother Makuta, and the prophecy foretelling the arrival of six heroes who will arrive to save the Matoran. *Tahu's Arrival The player discovers a large silver canister on the beach, and notices footprints leading away from it. Following the prints in the sand, the player discovers a silhouetted figure standing on the edge of a cliff of volcanic rock; the figure briefly looks over his shoulder and locks eyes with the Matoran, then strides away into the smoke. Chapter Two: *Ta-Koro & The Lake of Fire *The Charred Forest Chapter Three: *Ga-Koro *Imprisoned Undersea *Gali's Arrival Chapter Four: *Po-Koro *The Madness *Pohatu's Arrival Chapter Five: *The Undercity of Onu-Koro *A Strange Discovery Chapter Six: *Le-Koro *Battle in the Skies *Lewa & Onua Chapter Seven: *A Patrol is Lost *Ko-Koro *Kopaka *Nuju's Letter Chapter Eight: *Alliance *A Final Defense *The Toa Enter the Lair Chapter Nine: *The Battle of Kini-Nui *Makuta *Takua Returns Characters *Takua *Maku *Kai *Nixie *Nokama *Tarakava *Marka *Gali *Tahu *Jala *Vakama *Kapura *Vohon *Maglya *Kaj *Midak *Taipu *Nui-Rama *Makani *Kongu *Tamaru *Vira *Ka *Matau *Lewa *Onua *Nui-Kopen *Onepu *Whenua *Puku *Ahkmou *Epena *Huki *Onewa *Hafu *Nui-Jaga *Pohatu *Pekka *Kopeke *Jaa *Matoro *Muaka *Kopaka *Akamai *Wairuha *Manas *Teridax *Lehvak Trivia * The popularity of the game was such that the first BIONICLE movie, Mask of Light, drew heavy inspiration from it. * A good deal of changes and cuts were made to the game during its release: ** More minigames were intended to appear; the only known one involved Takua helping the Onu-Koro guard fend off a horde of cave-dwelling Kofo-Jaga. Though they are never seen, they are mentioned by a number of Onu-Koronans to Takua. Other Rahi, such as the Kuma-Nui, are equally absent, though dialogue mentioning them is also still present. ** Originally there was going to be a seventh tribe of "Shadow Matoran", who would have been responsible for the creation of the infected Comets, with which they intended to infect the other villages as well. It is unknown if these served as the inspiration for the corrupted Av-Matoran later on. ** Matau was originally supposed to be seen in his hut. ** Two characters referred to as Papu and Rangi were also cut from the game. * The Great Telescope on the cliffs of Ta-Wahi is used by astrologers to predict the future by pinpointing the Red Star's location in the sky; curiously, in addition to predicting the arrival of the Toa and the Bohrok, many of the carvings in the Telescope's base seem to predict a good deal of the future of the series itself; for example, one image bears a strong resemblance to the visage of the Great Spirit Robot, who would not be revealed until years later. Another image depicts an unknown Turaga raising an unknown mask of presumably great power - possibly either depicting the Turaga's presentation of the Vahi to Tahu Nuva or even the discovery of the Avohkii. Still another carving depicts a lone hero descending into Makuta's lair, possibly foretelling the coming of Takanuva, the seventh Toa (this prophecy was also apparently referenced by Vakama, who told Takua shortly after the coming of the first six Toa that he had just foreseen the arrival of "another.") See also *Gallery: Mata Nui Online Game *MNOG Music External links * Mata Nui Online Game * Templar Studios - Storyboards from MNOLG, 2001 Category:Games Category:2001 Category:Mata Nui Category:Online Games